Talk:Great Snowzerland War I
I want Nightlife City to play a role in this. Sorry if I sound greedy I just want to have my new city be used in a story. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 02:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) depends on the city's location....--[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The center of the USA. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 03:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Polaris I'd also like Polaris to play a role in the Great Fanon War.It's located on the North Eastshieldan Coast (On the Border of the Happyface City). There could be a sea/air battle in Polaris Harbor maybe? -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 03:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) @E-114: Isn't SPC in the middle of the USA? I was making a rough estimate. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 03:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh...-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 03:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Dan's Island I guess Dan better get in this. BLOW UP SWISS! *Does the Disco* The CNIC will help. Along with the USA navy and marines. I guess they'd have to... --Anniem۝۝se Category:Signatures 11:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Austin8310 Can I be conscripted? Lulz, that would be funny. "PENGHIS KHAN SAYS HE WANTS YOU TO JOIN HIS ARMY!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait, WHAT?!? Did I just join Penghis Khan? Whoops..." AWESOME! :D THIS WAR IS AWESOME! :D Lol, just is. Wonderful plot! Great RP! I LOVE IT, even though I was injured. :P Pengis Khan, I forgive you, lol. You will PAY. >:D --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 05:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Swiss can only occupy.. I'd like Swiss to only occupy the Harborfront and Polaris Poont arras. I'd like the rest of the city to laugh a suprise attack on Swiss, with the help of the FG, which starts the Battle of Polaris Harbor -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 14:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) =/ Does that fit in with WWI? And remember, Pearl Harbor happened in WWII, which is Khanzem. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 19:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I't should be a Vimy Ridge parody, so it'll be set in the Polaris Hills in fact, a few miles east of the city.The FG along with the Polaris Forces battle with Swiss in Milly Ridge.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Time for...... Time for a few of mah weapons......... May Swiss cower ion fera of teh Avatar Warmech V2! LoLz, gotta make it first. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!''' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Does this not sound like Does this not sound like an epic song for a battle? -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC)